A Time to Remember
by hellokittytoyou2007
Summary: 5 years ago, Sakura humiliated Syaoran and moved to Japan. Now it is payback time, when she is forced to marry Syaoran. Will this end in marital bliss or will it end in disaster? Find out in A Time to Remember.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

A Time to Remember – A CCS Fanfiction

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

It was 8:00 AM on a Saturday when Sakura Kinomoto's phone went off. "Argh!" she thought, "Who could it be at this time of morning?" Sakura reached for her phone on her nightstand when she saw who was calling – her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. "Boy is she going to get it!" Sakura thought.

"Hello?" snapped Sakura

"Sakura-chan, it's me, Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed Tomoyo

"Tomoyo-chan, why are you calling me at this time in the morning?" asked an exasperated Sakura

"Sakura-chan, have you not realized what day it is? It is the day of the big meeting with the corporate members of Li Corporations!"

"Oh man! I totally forgot girly-girl!" exclaimed Sakura. "I'll be over in twenty minutes."

"Hurry girl! Remember, I have the outfit that you are going to wear to the meeting?"

"Okay. Be over in a jiffy." At that, Sakura hung up the phone. How could she forget about the meeting? It was a meeting that could determine the future of her friend Tomoyo Daidouji and also of herself.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura rang Tomoyo's doorbell.

"Sakura-chan, is that you?" asked Tomoyo.

"Duh, who else is it? Hurry up and get done with whatever you need to do!" exclaimed an exasperated Sakura.

Tomoyo pulled Sakura into the house and into her studio and gave Sakura a beautiful outfit that she created, namely a gorgeous three piece suit made of satin and silk. The skirt and jacket were white and the top was white with cherry blossoms embroidered on it.

"Tomoyo-chan, you know that this is too much." Sighed Sakura

"Sakura Kinomoto! I refuse to have you going to that meeting not looking like an absolute diva. Now put that on – I have to finish your preparations." Cried Tomoyo.

"Okay, okay. As you wish!" Sakura said, knowing that she would not be able to defeat Tomoyo's reasoning.

Within ten minutes, Sakura emerged from the dressing room in the outfit that Tomoyo prepared. To state the truth, Sakura looked absolutely beautiful. Tomoyo gasped at how beautiful Sakura looked. Tomoyo was at a loss for words and simply said to Sakura, "Let's go do your hair and makeup."

Tomoyo did Sakura's hair and makeup and prepared herself. The two of them were heading out of the door when Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mom appeared. "Hey Tomoyo, hey Sakura! Good luck at the meeting today!"

"Thanks Mom!" Tomoyo said to her mom. "Sakura, let's go! We are going to be late."

Sakura and Tomoyo headed out of the door and into Tomoyo's limo. While they were on their way, Sakura asked Tomoyo "Tomoyo, why are we taking your limo instead of me driving us?"

"Well Sakura, there is so much I would love to tell you, but a lot of it cannot be told right now."

"Is that why you made the suit for me?"

"Part of the reason. You just have to make a good impression on the Senior members of the Corporation."

"Okay. As you say. But I do not get any of this."

"You will – once we arrive."

Tomoyo and Sakura arrived in front of Li Corporation and soon they were up at the meeting room.

Wei, Syaoran's butler asked the two girls who they were. Tomoyo quickly replied, "Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto."

Wei turned around and said "Master Li, Master Hiragiizawa, Ms. Daidouji and Ms. Kinomoto to see you."

"Thank you Wei – you may leave" commanded Eriol.

Wei took his leave and closed the doors, leaving the four young people to themselves.

"Please take a seat" Syaoran said, and at that Tomoyo and Sakura took a seat.

"So Ms. Daidouji, Ms. Kinomoto, the reason why I invited you to this meeting along with Mr. Hiragiizawa was because we have some unfinished business." Replied Syaoran in a matter of fact way. "Mr. Hiragiizawa, Ms. Daidouji, would you be so kind so as to leave Ms. Kinomoto and myself alone until I say when the appropriate time is to come back?"

"Certainly Master Li." At that Eriol and Tomoyo left the room

"Who are you sir? What do you mean by unfinished business?"

"You know exactly who I am, just as I know who you are. Please do not ignore the obvious anymore. I know every detail about you. Nothing escapes my notice."

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

"I am the one who you loved yet denied existed because of others. I am your worst fear. I am…"

"Syaoran Li!" screamed Sakura in shock. "Why? Why must you come back to haunt me?"

"I am coming back to fulfill our destinies. Just as you have tried to ruin me, I shall make your life a living hell as they put it. No one tells me no and lives to see their wish come true."

"Li, I am sorry, but you have no control over me. It has been five years and there are better things to do with my life than bother with you." At that, Sakura got up and decided to walk to the door to leave.

"Oh, go ahead and try to leave. You won't get out of here until I am ready for you to leave. And, whether you like it or not, we are getting married in two months and you will move to Hong Kong with me. That way, we will definitely be together. There will be no escaping me this time Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran said while laughing evilly.

"Syaoran, why are you doing this to me? Didn't we agree that we could live our lives the way we want to? Now you want to control me? Is that not too much to bear?"

"Not really. For five years I have been haunted by those tabloids that tried speculating on our separation. It has affected our family and their honor, while you were able to settle into a new life free of worry. Now is the time to pay up for what you did. There is nothing to do now except marry me – you are powerless." Syaoran said while drawing closer to Sakura.

"What are you-" asked Sakura before a pair of lips crashed into hers forcefully. "Syaoran, get off of me right now!"

"Nope, you are mine and shall be mine forever." Syaoran said before putting a gorgeous 10 carat diamond engagement ring on her finger. "You may leave me now Sakura."

"Goodbye Li. I am sorry that I ever met you." Replied Sakura

"Well Sakura, whether you like it or not, be prepared for our wedding two months from now. Make your days count. See you tomorrow."

Sakura stormed out of the room with Tomoyo following her silently. As soon as the two girls exited out the building, Tomoyo asked "What's wrong Sakura? Did he rape you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, Eriol and I heard the commotion – you are marrying him, right?"

"I have no choice. Not to mention, I am going to be stuck in Hong Kong."

"There's more to this than meets the eye. Let's go to a café, where you can tell me everything."

**A/N: So that was the end of Chapter 1. How was it people? This is my first FanFic, so I am trying to have a interesting story line that is relative to what people have to go through sometimes. The story line is somewhat like Princess Hours, a Korean Drama, but different. That is, if anyone has seen the drama. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Chat and Thoughts

**Chapter 2: A Chat and Thoughts**

Tomoyo and Sakura headed to the nearest Starbucks and ordered what they wanted to drink. Tomoyo had a Venti Caramel Macchiato, while Sakura had a Venti Double Chocolate Chip Frappucino. After getting their orders, the two girls settled down at a table in a corner and started chatting about the meeting.

"Sakura, how was the meeting in actuality. It did not sound very fun."

"Tomoyo, it was fine. I-"

"Listen, all of the staff heard. You all were so loud. Did he do something to you?"

"Not really."

"C'mon." Then she saw the ring on Sakura's finger. "OMG! Did he propose to you?"

"Silly, he's forcing me to marry him."

"What? That is impossible. How did this come to be?"

"I have known Syaoran for a long time, since I used to live in Hong Kong. We were great friends. When we got to middle school, the girls got jealous, and so they would treat me really bad.

Syaoran always stuck up for me though. When we got to high school, we started dating and we talked about even getting married. However, we knew that his family would go ballistic, since I was Japanese. It was unthinkable. People got jealous again and started to make up rumors about us once more, and soon enough, these rumors got the best of us. We drifted apart and I finally found him kissing some other girl. I was so mad, I took a picture, then went up and slapped him, telling him that I was leaving him. I sent the picture to the tabloids, and that is how his family found out about the bad behavior, making him go to a private school. I put all the memories we had together into a box and put them into storage, then told him to go and pick up the stuff at storage, giving him the key. After graduation five years ago, I moved back to Japan and went to Tokyo University, majoring in Politics and minoring in Chinese Language and Culture. I was able to land a job with the Japanese government that way and ended up with my life of the rich and famous, after getting elected as a representative. However, my life has been bitter and I fill it with work – you have seen my life and the wreck it has been, right?"

"Wow! That is crazy!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Well, today, he accused me of basically ruining his life. He knows how important my life here is, and in order to hurt me, he is forcing me to marry him in two months. That way I can be confined within Hong Kong and I cannot go anywhere without him. He threatened me." Sighed a tired Sakura.

"He has to be-" Tomoyo said before spotting Syaoran and Eriol looking in the Starbucks.

_Meanwhile, outside of Starbucks_

"Syaoran, what has possessed you man?"

"Eriol, you do not understand! She is mine!"

"Just because she embarrassed you one time?"

"Yes. Plus, I need to apologize to her. I was a bit uncivilized at that moment in time, when she was in the office with me."

"What exactly happened to you? Was she the girl of your dreams?"

"Actually, she was. We have known each other for a long time. She used to live in Hong Kong. Finally in High School we began to date each other. However, rumors started to ruin our relationship, and one day, she saw me lip-locked with some random girl from my class. She took a photo, unbeknownst to me, and then came up and slapped me, telling me that the whole thing was over. She then sent the picture to the tabloids, and soon, I became known as the playboy, and very soon, my family got wind of the situation. I was forced to go into a private school away from all my friends, including her."

"Wow! That is bad!" Eriol said

"Worst yet, I blame Sakura for my problems. But know, I wonder if that was even right." Syaoran said

"Well, let's go find her – maybe you can make it up to her."

"Another time, let's go home. I have a lot of work to do."

At that, Eriol and Syaoran Left for their own pursuits


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking News and the Party

**Chapter 3: Breaking News and the Party**

Sakura and Tomoyo reached Tomoyo's house, since Sakura had left her car there. While the two girls were riding in the limousine, Sakura thought about the recent turn of events in her life. After coming back to Japan, she decided to settle in Tokyo and enroll in University of Tokyo. She majored in Politics, with a perfect 4.0 GPA and immediately landed an internship at the Japanese Parliament. She graduated as Valedictorian, and with her beauty and intelligence, she made it immediately to the role of representative in the parliament and indeed was very popular with the people. Now, after five years of "nonexistence", this rich man, Syaoran Li, appeared in her life. "How annoying!" she thought.

"You okay?" asked a concerned Tomoyo

"Yeah. I just have to write a letter to Parliament explaining what has happened."

"Okay – can you make it home okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks again Moyo. I call you tomorrow and tell you the latest news about the situation."

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow." At that Sakura left

_The Next Morning_

Sakura awoke around 6:00 AM to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and realized that it was Tomoyo. Tomoyo would never call her unless it was important.

"Hello Tomoyo? What's up?" asked a very sleepy Sakura

"Did you see the news?"

"No. What's up?"

"Turn on the TV. You have to see this."

"Okay. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Bye"

Sakura turned on the TV and immediately found out the problem. She listened as the news caster went on with the newscast.

"Mr. Syaoran Li of Li Corporation is set to get married to Ms. Sakura Kinomoto, one of the members of the Japanese Parliament in two months. It is very mysterious that there is a sudden engagement, when it was not apparent that Mr. Li had a girlfriend. Yesterday, it was reported that Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto met along with noted Wedding Planner and Fashion Designer Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji at Li Corporation along with Mr. Eriol Hiragiizawa, one of Mr. Li's trusted advisors. Also, when Ms. Kinomoto exited Li Corporation, it was noted that she had a gorgeous 10 carat diamond ring on her finger. Certainly an exciting time for the couple and we wish the couple much happiness."

Switching off the TV, Sakura sighed. Then her doorbell rang. Sakura got up, frightened. Who could it be at this time? Why did the doorman not alert her? Wasn't that the precise reason that she moved into the building – for the security and privacy.

Sakura looked out of her peephole and saw that it was Syaoran Li. "What was he doing here so early?" Sakura thought.

"Syaoran Li! What are you doing here at 7:30 AM? And how did you get past security?" exclaimed Sakura.

"I own the building you live in. And as my fiancée, I have a right to be here." Syaoran replied, marching into Sakura's room.

"Hey! That is my room! An invasion of privacy!"

"Not at all dear. We are going to be married, so it is our room."

"Oh yeah. Right now, I have bigger problem. How the heck am I going to break this to Parliament?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. It has been taken care of. Right now, we are going to get ready for a party tonight. But first my dear" Syaoran said, drawing closer with a smirk "We are going to get some rest because I am tired. That means, we are bunking together – at my place. So pack your stuff. You are moving today."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Yep. Come on, I have to take you shopping. You have to get a gorgeous makeover, because you will soon be Mrs. Sakura Li."

Soon, Sakura and Syaoran were out on the town getting ready for the party that evening.

_Later that evening_

"How do I look?" Sakura asked Syaoran, nervously

"WOW!" exclaimed Syaoran. Then he and Sakura entered the limousine

Syaoran and Sakura arrived at the party and were immediately besieged by reporters

"Mr. Li, why is there such a sudden engagement?"

"Ms. Kinomoto, why have you accepted his proposal?"

"Mr. Li, are you marrying her because she is possibly pregnant with your child?"

Syaoran immediately stepped in and said "Ms. Kinomoto and I are marrying because we love each other and she is not pregnant with my child. She is a wonderful person, and we wanted to get our careers to a start before even marrying." At that, Syaoran and Sakura went inside.

"Hey Sakura! Hey Syaoran! Congratulations!" exclaimed Eriol.

"Tomoyo, would you like to take a walk with me. There are some important details that we must discuss."

Sakura and Tomoyo went out into the garden and Tomoyo immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"Sakura? What's going on between you and Syaoran?"

"Tomoyo! I cannot go on with this. Already, he wants me to move in with him. He came by at 7:30 this morning, telling me to pack my stuff and move in with him. He even walked into my room, my personal space."

"Sakura! You have to. Otherwise, you will never make it in this life."

"But at the cost of my happiness? I will just have to fake everything and basically give him a child, a boy. Then he will leave me alone? That being my entire life? I won't be able to go anywhere, do anything? What will my life become? Exactly like my mother's life."

"But, he will make everyone pay for your telling the truth and causing him to be known as the playboy when he was younger. He is wanting revenge. He wants you. Please, I do not want to see anything else go wrong between you all. You are getting married. Just take advantage of the good traits."

"Okay. I know. I will put up a pretense." At that Sakura and Tomoyo came back in. When Syaoran spotted them, he immediately asked Sakura to accompany him for a drink.

As soon as the two were out of earshot, Syaoran said "What the hell are you doing leaving me like that?"

"Huh? Syaoran, I was just making my time count."

"Yeah, but you are supposed to be with me, as you are my fiancée."

"What is happening to you? We have not been together for 5 years. How the heck are you going to tell me what to do?'

Syaoran slapped Sakura hard, leaving a red mark on her milky white skin. "I am your husband to be Sakura, and you will listen to me; otherwise, I will have to take drastic steps-" Syaoran suddenly stopped and Sakura looked up, only to see Eriol and Tomoyo there.

Tomoyo stood there with her mouth open, crying and Eriol was visibly angry at the situation. "Syaoran Li, how could you!" cried Eriol.

"Why? Why did you hit her?" asked Tomoyo.

"Listen, you have nothing to do with this. Sakura is my wife to be and she has no respect for me. She will listen to me. So, if you excuse me, we will be going home." At that Syaoran and Sakura left, leaving a very confused Eriol and Tomoyo. Unbeknownst to the four, there were photographers taking pictures of the incident between Syaoran and Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Chapter 4: Confessions **

Syaoran and Sakura soon arrived at Syaoran's penthouse apartment overlooking the water, one of Tokyo's most prestigious pieces of real estate.

"So Syaoran, this is where you live now, right? Li Corporation own this, or what?"

"I have lived here ever since I moved to Tokyo, a year and a half ago – I actually own this place. I moved here to find you, and I did eventually, thanks to Eriol."

"Oh, and where do you live in Hong Kong?"

"I used to live in the Mansion, with the rest of my family. However, I am upset with my parents now, since they want me to marry some strange girl that I do not even know."

"I too am a strange girl to you. It has been five years."

"True, but we have a history together, no matter how painful, it is still a history."

"Okay. But how is all of this relevant to me?"

"My father is dying. I am the heir to the Li Clan. But the business is just a cover for our real business. We are royalty, something that I never told you before. However, I cannot take the throne over until I marry. He only has three to six months to live, if that long. If I marry you, then I will be able to take the throne over. You have to marry me."

"Oh, so you are marrying me because of your personal ambitions. Fine, I will marry you, since it would put a strain on your public image – surely, you would not like a strain to be put on your personal image once again. It would only be déjà-vue. However, we will not live within the confines of the Li Mansion once we go back to Hong Kong, and you will also listen to me and let me go as I wish, where I wish. Understood?"

"Fine – just as long as you marry me."

"Now that we have this settled, where am I going to sleep. Where am I going to sleep anyway?" asked Sakura, thinking 'I hope I don't have to sleep with this idiot until I am forced to'.

"Well, I would like for you to see something." Then, taking hold of her hand, Syaoran led Sakura to a guest room.

The two entered the guest room, where Syaoran turned on the light. What was presented before her shocked Sakura.

Before her eyes lay every piece of memorabilia from their relationship that ended five years earlier.

"You kept everything?" Sakura asked incredulously

"Yes Sakura. I imagined that the day would come where I would find you again."

"You know, this is so much to take in. I am super tired. I am going to bed. By the way, do I have to sleep with you?"

"Yes, you will. I do not have any extra room. The third room is my office. So go ahead. I will meet up with you later." At that Sakura left the room and went to go to bed.

_To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5: Continuing Confessions

**Chapter 5: Continuing Confessions**

Sakura entered the master bedroom that she was sharing with Syaoran before the move to Hong Kong. She found a lavish bedroom suite that could fit 5 people easily. Her first thought were "WOW!" Perhaps sharing with this guy would not be too bad.

She immediately noticed that there was a room for her labeled 'Sakura'. Opening the door, she noticed that it was a special changing room for her, and so she promptly changed into her specially prepared Cherry Blossom nightgown, that was designed by Tomoyo. As soon as she exited, she saw Syaoran exiting his own room with his name.

"So, you had these rooms built or did they come with the condo?"

"I had them built. I figured that with the whole situation, it would make things a lot easier, especially since you hate my guts."

Hoping into the bed with Syaoran following her lead, Sakura snuggled under the covers and turned out the light. Then she said shockingly "I do not hate you."

"Huh? But what about the way you treat me?"

"Syaoran, I don't know what to say. I cannot get over what happened five years ago."

"Five years ago? Oh! That thing."

"How can you forget?"

"Well, I cannot forget. That was the darkest moment in my life. I turned into the person I am because of that. I felt as if I needed to find you. Then, when Eriol told me that you moved back to Japan, I thought you went back to your hometown. But you ended up in Japanese Parliament. In the meantime, I went and got all the stuff out of storage and set up the room. Then, when my parents antics got out of control, I transferred to Tokyo. I also ended up watching Japanese news a lot, and saw your accomplishments in Japanese Parliaments, as you were the youngest member. You also were in the news a lot. But I knew that you would not want to see me, so I arranged to get Tomoyo to come with you and asked her to make that outfit for you. That is how I got a hold of you."

"But what about kissing that girl?"

"That was a mistake. She forced herself on me. She cornered me at my locker and tried to get me to come with her. I refused, so when she saw me coming, she forced her lips on me. Ask Eriol, he saw the whole thing. But you did not want to listen to reason – you left after graduation. Fortunately, you still talked with Tomoyo and she talked with Eriol about you. But he never told me about you. So I had to go these five years without you."

"My goodness, what a mistake I made! I cannot believe this!"

"I am so sorry for being so rough with you. I just felt insecure and jealous after not having you next to me. Also, I kind of felt powerless because you are so….independent. I am sorry for hitting you today."

"It is okay. I forgive you wholeheartedly. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"Okay. Honey, when are we going to have a bundle a joy?"

"A bundle of joy?"

"Ummm…never mind. Good night."

"Good night."

_Later on that night_

Sakura turned over to face Syaoran and immediately the amber eyed man opened up his eyes and Sakura's emerald eyes stared back. "Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Remember what you were saying about the bundle of joy?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Let's have one."

"But..."

"But nothing. From what I remember, your mom always wanted you to marry someone that she picked. How do you know that she changed? If we have a child together, she won't give such a hard time, right? Plus, I want children too."

"That's so true"

And with that the two attempted to have children together.


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding Plans

**Chapter 6 – Wedding Plans**

The next morning, Syaoran and Sakura woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. "Oh, excuse me Sakura. I must answer that"

"Oh Syaoran" moaned Sakura "Baby, we were in the middle of such an important thing."

"Baby, I'll be right there. Let me answer." At that Syaoran answered the phone.

"Hello?" Syaoran snapped

"Li, it's Eriol"

"Eriol! It is so freaking early! I am in the middle of some important business. So make it quick!"

"Listen, Tomoyo has to come over to talk with Sakura about the wedding. Can she come over now – I have to prep for the upcoming conference this week."

"Sure. How long will it take?"

"About 1 hour."

"Okay. See you in an hour."

"Bye."

Syaoran put the phone down and went back into the bedroom. "Sakura, Tomoyo is coming over to help you with wedding details. So go ahead and get ready."

Sakura immediately went and got ready. After putting on a cute black tank top with matching black shorts and cute heels, with light makeup, Sakura asked Syaoran, "When are we going to Hong Kong?"

"I'll tell you when you get back."

At that point in time, the doorbell rang and Sakura answered the door. "Tomoyo!"

"Sakura!"

"Would you like to come in for some tea? I am sure that Syao would love to see you."

Tomoyo came into the luxurious and spacious folier of the penthouse. "Wow! Sakura, what a lovely place you and Syaoran have!"

"Thanks! I am going to miss you though."

"Huh?"

Syaoran filled in when Sakura started crying. "Sakura and I will be moving to Hong Kong, as I have duties there to attend."

"What? I cannot believe that you are going to be moving away from here. What is going to happen to this place?"

"We are going to keep it, especially when we have our own bundle of joy"

"Oh – that is so kawaii! I know that your bundle of joy will be so cute. Anyway Sakura, let's go! We have so much to do and so little to do."

"Okay. Bye Syao! See you later." At that Syaoran rose and pecked Sakura on the cheek. "Have fun honey. Pick out something fun and flirty!"

At that, Tomoyo and Sakura left the condo and went on to organize the wedding.

_Later on that day_

Sakura and Tomoyo were in the French Bistro eating French Pastries and Drinking coffee when Tomoyo said "Spill the beans – what does Li mean by a bundle of joy?"

"You know, we are trying for a kid"

"Already?"

"Yeah. One kid would not hurt. Besides, we slept together last night, and he was so thoughtful so as to have separate changing rooms installed so we did not see each other in changing."

"Wow! He has changed."

"Anyway, how is our wedding going?"

"Sakura, I have decided to make you several wedding outfits. I think that the wedding celebration should be one week long. It should be during the week of your birthday. So, the week would kick off with the engagement party. Then the next night would be a bachelorette party for you and a bachelor's party for Li. Then the Wednesday would be your birthday party. The Thursday would be girls night in for you and guys night in for Li. Friday would be Couples night, Saturday would be the wedding and celebration feast, and Sunday would wrap it up with a party for you and Li with your closest friends."

"Cool. So what did you choose for my wedding outfit?"

"Well, for you and the girls, there would be the traditional Japanese Kimono for your wedding with a little western twist of beautiful embroidered diamonds. Then for your reception, there would be a sexy and flirty Chinese dress with embroidered diamonds. Then for your honeymoon, there would be a sexy plunging halter dress that is short in pink with cherry blossoms and pink heels and of course diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet. The girls would wear the Chinese dress for the reception and for your send off and final photos, they would wear a fun and flirty dress similar to yours, but without all of the accessories."

"Sounds awesome. Let me call Syao and tell him." At that, Sakura called Li Corporation.

"Li Corporation. How may I help you?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello. This is Kinomoto Sakura. May I speak to Li Xiao Lang?"

"Certainly. I shall transfer you."

After a five minute wait, Syaoran finally answered the phone. "Hello. This is Li Xiao Lang. How may I help you?"

"Syao! This is Sakura."

"Hey honey. What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to update you on what was happening. Hey can you come over to Tomoyo's in 2 hours? Bring Eriol with you."

"Okay. I'll be there and I will definitely bring Eriol. See ya then."

"Bye!" At that Sakura hung up the phone. "Moyo, can you round up the rest of the gang – Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Mei Ling, Serada Sensei, Takashi, Echiro, Touya, Father, your Mother, and Mrs. Li. Also, try to get a hold of Li's 4 sisters. It would be really nice to have everyone at the fitting. Wait – don't tell Mrs. Li yet. She is the most opposed. Plus, we are trying to get a kid before the wedding so that she will have no choice but to agree unless she wants another mishap like five years ago."

"Understood." At that, Tomoyo started making the necessary phone calls and Sakura went to pick up the Tuxedos. Today was going to be a marvelous day.


	7. Chapter 7: Trials before the Wedding

**Chapter 7 – Trials Before the Wedding**

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at Tomoyo's house to have Sakura try on the wedding outfits. However, Tomoyo planned to have a photographer show up to take photos before the wedding while the wedding party were trying on outfits.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Li's sisters cannot make it until two weeks before the wedding. Li and Eriol are on their way over as is everyone else."

"Thanks."

"Well, let's get you into the Kimono." At that, the doorbell rang. Tomoyo answered it and everyone came in. "Everyone, go change into your wedding outfits." At that, everyone scattered to go get dressed.

The girls were finished first, so Tomoyo dragged them out to a sitting area, where their makeup was done. Then, she dragged the girls to a photo studio and told them to wait there. Tomoyo finally came back to the studio after 30 minutes and she immediately called out the photographer. Tomoyo then turned to the group of girls and told them what was going on. "I figured that I would get the bridal party together because I want to put together a photo album for Sakura and Li to celebrate their impending wedding. So, these pre-wed pictures would be so perfect to go into the album. So smile pretty. We have three rounds of these photos."

After the photo session, the girls talked among themselves. Finally Naoko said, "It is a wonderful idea to merge the cultures of you and Li. Your Japanese kimono for the wedding with the Chinese dress for the reception was really brilliant. You will definitely be the star of the show."

"So girls, what are you talking about?" asked Eriol

"Eriol-kun, we were talking about how pretty Sakura will be." Piped Mei Ling. "Say Cousin, what will Ye Lan think?"

"She does not know and does not need to know until the necessary time."

"Oh okay…I hope all goes well with her."

"Oh, it will!"

_Two Weeks Later_

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Exclaimed Sakura

Syaoran immediately woke up from his slumber and looked at Sakura. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"My stomach!"

"Do you need to go to the restroom?"

"Yeah"

Sakura headed to the bathroom and Syaoran heard a big plop of vomit go into the toilet. Syaoran headed to the bathroom door and looked in, "You need to go to the doctor. Now!"

Sakura could only look up and nod.

_At the Hospital_

"Mr. Li?" asked a doctor to the concerned Syaoran

"Yes?"

"My name is Dr. Niako. I am in charge of your fiancée"

"Oh. How is Sakura?"

"Ms. Kinomoto. She is fine. She is actually pregnant. So she can go home today at this time. However, she should not do any strenuous work"

"Can I go in to see her?"

"Certainly"

Syaoran entered the room and Sakura immediately turned her head, "Syao!"

"Sakura! Honey, how are you feeling?"

"Great! What did the doctor say?"

"How would you feel if I told you that we do have a bundle of joy?"

"Really?!?!?!? We did it! We are going to have a baby! Did you tell everyone?"

"How about this? You can tell the bridesmaids but you cannot tell your family. Especially not Touya."

"Deal. When can I leave?"

"Now. Let's go home and then we can celebrate in our own special way."

Sakura and Syaoran left the hospital and immediately saw the tabloids which had a picture of Syaoran slapping Sakura and another picture of Sakura and Syaoran arriving happily that evening. The title said "The Perfect Couple? Think Again!"

"Crap!" muttered Syaoran. Then he and Sakura got into his car and headed home.

As soon as the two arrived home, Syaoran turned on the news to hear the latest. Surprisingly, the news he wanted to keep secret until the wedding was now out to the public. Syaoran listened to the newscaster break the news while he did not notice that Sakura was right behind him.

"Today, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto, fiancée to Mr. Syaoran Li of Li Corporation, was rushed to the hospital after collapsing in their penthouse condominium. She was reported to be pregnant and has been released from the hospital in fair condition. The two were seen to be leaving the hospital and headed in his Bentley to their home for rest. They have not commented on whether this is true or not. This news comes one day after Mr. Li was reportedly seen to be slapping Ms. Kinomoto."

"Oh my god, is it really that bad?" asked Sakura, causing Syaoran to turn around

"I guess so. I did not mean for you to see this. Not with your pregnancy and all."

"It's okay. I would have to face it at some point."

"Hey! I have arranged this already, but this evening we have to attend a function – namely a party this evening. At that point we will be able to announce about the pregnancy and reveal the truth."

"Okay. So, what time are we going?"

"In three hours. I have already picked out a gorgeous Dolce and Gabbana gown with the perfect accessories. All courtesy of Tomoyo."

"Naturally dear. Let's go and get ready so we won't be late."

"Okay"


	8. Chapter 8: Truth Revealed

**Chapter 8: Truth Revealed**

Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the party hosted by Tomoyo. As usual, Sakura arrived at the party gorgeous, despite her pregnancy. She had a gorgeous white satin Dolce and Gabbana gown with Swarovski crystals embedded on it. Accenting the crystals were her engagement ring and 8 carat diamond teardrop earrings.

Immediately, as the pair exited their car, they were besieged by reporters. All Syaoran gave as a reply was "We will discuss it later."

"Sakura, darling! You look gorgeous." Exclaimed Tomoyo, who was escorted by Eriol.

"Thanks. You do too. And I see that you and Eriol are getting along and that the two of you are matching."

"Thanks. We are dating now, so hopefully we will get married."

"Of course."

"When are you going to tell the media about your pregnancy? They obviously got wind of it and now are questioning everything, especially with the bad publicity going on. Not to mention, Syaoran's mom is here, so stay clear of her if Syaoran is not around."

"I don't think that he will let me go anywhere."

"That's right honey. It is time for us to make the announcement."

Syaoran pulled Sakura to the main platform and he started to speak.

"Good evening to our friends and family. Of course, I am here to kind of dispel the rumors and the other things that have been said about me and Ms. Kinomoto. I think that Sakura is one of the sweetest, most beautiful, and most intelligent young women to grace the planet. And, fortunately, for tonight, we have a very special surprise to tell everyone. Sakura and myself are expecting – we are going to have a wonderful little child."

"OH!" was the only thing that could be heard from the audience.

"Li Xiao Lang!" exclaimed Yelan Li, "What are you talking about? How can you go and pick some random girl, sleep with her, and get her pregnant? Then you are going to marry her? That child will never be accepted by the clan!"

"Oh really mother? Well guess what? Sakura is not some random person. True, she and I are just meeting back up after five years, but the love we have for one another will never die and I will marry her, whether you like it or not. I have known her for many years and she has always been true to herself. You can ask Eriol if you so wish." Then turning to Sakura, Syaoran said "Come on, let's go on to have the live interview."

The two left the party, leaving behind a very exasperated Yelan Li and a puzzled Eriol and Tomoyo.

_Later on, at the studio_

"I am so glad that the two of you were able to come and have the live interview this evening."

"Thank you for having us Ms. Tinada"

"Please come in and sit down. Cameras will be rolling in five minutes."

After five minutes, the cameras started rolling, and the interview started.

"Hello everyone, I am Saoki Tinada with JBC News. Today, I am here to interview Mr. Syaoran Li of Li Corporation and his soon to be bride, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto, who has just retired from Parliament. It is a pleasure to finally sit down with you."

"Thank you for having us."

"No problem. My first question is to you Mr. Li. How do you feel about all the buzz going on around you and Ms. Kinomoto?" asked the reporter.

"Well, to tell the truth, it was quite an interesting experience, considering the fact that we have been trying to keep everything under wraps. But now, Ms. Kinomoto and myself have become adjusted to this type of media, or rather, this type of publicity."

"Wow, you seem to be taking this rather smoothly."

"Thank you Ms. Tinada."

"Now Mr. Li, there have been rumors going on about your engagement. Rumors saying that this is a marriage due to a vendetta. How would you like to reply to this rumor?"

"Well, the reasons why Ms. Kinomoto and myself are marrying should not be speculated on by the public. Ms. Kinomoto and I love each other very much and whatever other business we have to take care of should not be made the public's business."

"Wow! A very astute statement. Ms. Kinomoto, how do you feel about the media publicity and the speculations going on with everything?"

"Well, Ms. Tinada, as a former public official marrying a person who is very much in the public spotlight, even more so than me, is frightening at first. However, if there is love between the two people, then it is not a frightening prospect, facing the media and the public with the relationship. Rather, there is a welcoming presence with the media, as you want the whole world to know your relationship with each other and the depth of the love within our relationship."

"Now, there are a few more questions that the public would like to know. How would you respond to the public slapping incident Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Actually Ms. Tinada, every relationship goes through its own tribulations. Our relationship is one of those. However, just because of this one incident, I do not believe that it is in the public's right to judge us or the people that we are. Syaoran is one of the most loving guys that I have ever met – he loves me for who I am, and not for what I have. He is not Mr. Perfect as everyone thinks him to be. He has a heart, a soul, and he is totally real. He always helps me to keep everything real."

"One last question is this: Have the two of you discussed whether you are going to have children, or have you already started having kids? The public is anxious to know the answer."

"Ms. Tinada, we are both young, and so when we do have children or go into that realm, we will be glad to let the world know."

"Thank you so much Mr. Li and Ms. Kinomoto. Ladies and Gentlemen, that was Syaoran Li, CEO of Li Corporation and his fiancée, Sakura Kinomoto, former member of the Japanese Parliament, in their first Interview since their engagement." At that, Syaoran and Sakura left the interview and the television station.

"Oh Syao! You were so smooth! You really helped me to put my fears aside!"

"Sakura, I must give you the credit. You really handled the questions well – so sophisticated. In two days, on Friday, we are going to Hong Kong, because it is necessary for you to meet my family. Also, we must pick out the home that we are living in, unless you want to always be at my mother's beck and call and just be a slave to her demands. She is one of the most boring people that I have ever been around. My poor sisters have to go through hell just so that they will not be disinherited. It is very miserable." Syaoran explained. It was right at that moment in time that Syaoran's phone rang. "Excuse me."

"Certainly. You are a busy man."

"Hello?" answered an impatient man.

"Li! It's Eriol. You have to come over immediately – with Sakura. You are in big trouble."

"What?"

"No time to explain. Just come, okay. See ya in twenty minutes. Bye." At that, Eriol hung up.

"Hello? Eriol? Hello??" Finally, Syaoran hung up the phone and turned to Sakura. "Babe, we have to go to Eriol's house. He said something about me being in big trouble if I do not come."

"Sure. But I doubt that there is something seriously wrong. I just think that he and Moyo-chan have something up their sleeve."

With those words in mind, Syaoran and Sakura headed off to Eriol's house.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise Not!

**Chapter 9: Surprise! Not!**

Syaoran and Sakura arrived at Eriol's house in ten minutes, with ten minutes to talk before they went into the house.

"Syao, I cannot believe that everything is happening so fast."

"True Sakura. And best of all, we are going to be starting our own little family soon."

"Yeah. However, I am getting heavier by the day. I hope you will be able to carry me up the stairs bridal style."

"Don't worry, I will, my cherry blossom." Then leaning in to kiss her, Syaoran noticed that Sakura's face was twisted in pain. "Honey, what is wrong?"

"I don't feel too well. I feel as if I am cramping. Oh God, I am going to die! Syaoran! Help me! AHHHHHHH!" screamed Sakura while clutching Syaoran's hand.

"Crap. I am going to call an ambulance! Don't die on me Sakura. Please don't die. You cannot die! I love you." Syaoran said before calling 911.

"911 Emergency." Said the dispatcher.

"Hello. My fiancée is cramping really bad and feels as if she is dying."

"What is your location sir?"

"I am in a car outside Mr. Hiragiizawa's mansion."

"Your name sir?"

"Li. Syaoran Li. Please hurry. I do not want her to die."

"We've sent personnel over. Try to get her into the house. It will make it easier for paramedics."

"Okay. Thank you." Syaoran then hung up the phone


End file.
